


Passion soudaine

by malurette



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love at First Sight, Lust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: L’amour au premier regard, ou seulement le désir ? Jeunes et passionnés comme ils sont ils ne font pas la différence.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 1





	Passion soudaine

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Passion soudaine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Romeo and Juliet  
>  **Couple :** Juliet Capulet x Romeo Montagu  
>  **Genre :** amoureux dingue  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de William Shakespeare, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « elle se mordit les lèvres – Non, rien. » »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les lèvres n’ont rien laissé passer de compromettant, jure Juliet, promue au rang de sainte, mais les yeux en ont dit beaucoup. Sans même se toucher, les cœurs ont su se rencontrer. Et puisqu’ils s’appartenaient déjà l’un à l’autre, les mains ont suivi rapidement.  
Mélangeant émoi des sens et amour absolu, entre caresses et serments, elle et Romeo se sont faits mari et femme, balayant toute notion de péché.

Le lendemain matin seulement, revenant à la réalité, ils réalisent que le reste du monde n’a pas accès à leurs cœurs et ne comprendra pas forcément l’amour qui est le leur…


End file.
